1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage and, more particularly, to a wheel assembly of a luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a modern design of a luggage, it concerns a fancy look and strong structure, furthermore, a convenient operation is an important issue. In drawing the luggage, wheels on a bottom of the luggage should be free for rolling, but not every roads that the luggage may run smoothly thereon. For example, the luggage may run freely on a rock flood of, such as, airport or hotel. But it is a hard work when user draws the luggage across a carpet.
In addition, the conventional luggage doesn't have any brake function that the luggage may be moved unexpectedly. We found some luggages, have brakes, but it is not convenient to operate it. As shown in FIG. 1, such luggage is provided with a control device 2 to be manipulated for braking the wheel 1. The control device 2 turns along with the wheel 1 that for some angles, such as the control device 2 is turned to under the case, user is hard to operate it.